Significance (My way)
by Soul Mates are Forever
Summary: My Name is Kire Masters, and this is the story of how my life changed forever. If you read this, thie could possibly change your whole life because this could happen to you like it did me
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPRTER 1**

I waited for this day, for this one thing to complete me. To wrap up seventeen and three quarter years of my life and set a pretty bow on it in the form of a graduation cap. I waited for this one sheet of paper to tell me I did something right.

I sat in my assigned seat, along with the rest of my classmates, in alphabetical order in front of the gym. The ones up front were in order by achievment, their faces lit up with relief of scholarships and graduation parties with gifts and friends and family…and getting out of the this town.

I was numb. I had waited for this moment, but now I just felt nervous; I didn't feel complete, didn't feel achieved. I felt like I slid by and barely made is, which is exactly what I did. I was in the early release program for student who had to work after school. So instead of getting out at 3:00 like everyone els and got out at 1:00 instead.

I know I sound bitter. Believe me, I know. But I was seventeen for crying out lound, graduating a year early, and on the fast track to being valedictiorian or whatever else, but things happened that made me depressed and making me act like I was someone else.

The 'things' that I speak of is that about a year ago, my mom left us. She decied that out of nowhere that my dad had been holding her back all these years. She didn't love him and she needed time to start a new life, without me there to pester her. So she did.

She moved to California, along with every cent in my dads banking acount and the one supposed to be for my collage fund. I wanted to laugh at the Cali cliché, but I guess it didn't suit her for long. She moved somewhere else, and I refused to talk to her when she called. All she would talk about is how sorry she was, that she just couldn't take it anymore, that she was happy now, that I didn't know what it was like to live with my dad. Yeah, right. I told her it was kinda funny, because I was the one _still_ living with him. She hung up.

So here we are, present day, graduation day to be exact. I was waiting paitently for the M's to roll around, so I could grab my diploma and hear the one person that'll be in the stand cheering for me, my dad.

I glanced up to see Kyle watching me. I smiled and he grinned back. "You look like your in your own little world back there."

I laughed. "Yeah, it has unicorns, lollipops, and rainbows in it. It's awesome."

He laughed and turned more fully in his chair, resting his arms on the back of it. "Sounds like fun. Hey, do you want to do something later tonight? My parents are throwing me party for me and I wanted you to come with me, if that's ok?"

"Sure. My dads not throwing me a party or anything special. Why don't I just come over after this?"

"Okay. We can celebrate together." He said, with a mischevious look in his eyes.

"Yeah. We can act like it is prom night all over again. But, without Chad." I smiled at that idea. Kyle and I acted like total dorks that night.

Then I saw the people start to stand one by one as their names were called.

"Kyle Jacobson." He looked back at me and smiled before walking up onto the stage. There was still about eight people in front of me. I watched him make his way to the stage and saw his parents and a larger group of people standing and cheering for him, a couple of them whistled and yelled. He grabbed his diploma and flexed his muscles. Everyone laughed as he made hi way off the stage. He was a crack up. Everyone liked him and voted him the class clown. He was popular, but never really dated anyone. He was always nice to me though. I used to hang out witht that crowd, before everything happened.

After my mom left, I had to get a job because my dad got fired from the job he had for over fifteen years at the school board and now works at the wood mill for half of what he used to make before. So, that's why I had to get in the early release program because we didn't have any extra money for anything other than food that I wanted or needed.

When I told my mom all this, and how dad was destroyed by what she'd done, she said that it was a good for us to experience a little heartache and hard work for a change. That was the last time I spoke to her.

"Kira Masters." I made my way up onto the stage and took my diploma. I turned to look at my dad and he was sitting there, just sitting there, no clapping or smiling, just watching. I turned and looked at my classmates who were looking behind me. I went to turn around to see who it was but I suddenly felt someone poke me in the ribs. I squealed and turned to see Kyle behind me, acting like he didn't do anything. Everyone laughed and waited to see what would happen. I glared at him and he slowly backed away from me with his hands in the air.

"I'm so going to get you!" I yelled and chased him off the stage to the bleachers. I ran after him until we got to his family and he hid behind one of his cousins. Coward. "Yeah, like hes going to protect you." I turned to his parents who were laughing. "Is it okay if I like, I don't know, kick his butt?" I asked them.

"Nope," his father said. "As long as you don't hurt him to badly." Kyle chose that very second to come out from behind his cousin. I lunged for him and he easily caught me in his arms and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! I'm suppost to be kicking your butt, not the other way around!" I yelled over my shoulder, pounding my fists onto his back.

"Oh well." He carried me down the steps and I'm holding my arms out to his family, mouthing 'help me'. All they did was laugh harder.

I crossed my arms and waited til we got to the place he was taking me, which was my car. He finally put me down and jumped out of the way when I swatted at him. When I finally calmed down, he came back over and put an arm around my shoulders. "I only did it to make you smile,"he said.

"I know. Thanks for that," I said looking at him. He was kinda good looking. "I can give you a ride to the house if you want." I said, taking my keys out of my bag and unlocking my car.

"Sure, ill just text my parents and tell them I'm going with you." I watched him pull out his phone and text his parents.

"Oh, I've gotta stop at my house and change my clother before heading to your house." I climbed into the car and started it, the radio blasting out one of my favorite songs. I started singing to it and looks over and saw Kyle watching me. I smiled and pulled out of the parking space. I turned it down a little and headed to my house. When we got there, I left the keys in the ignition and opened my door. "You can pick something out of my CD's in the back seat. I'll be right back."

I skipped up the porch steps and unlocked the door. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a couple Honey Buns out of the cabinet. My mom has always been on my about my weight. Of course, back then I thought it was just motherly protection, you know. Now, who know what was going on in that little head of hers.

I'm kinda short, I guess; five-three. My mom has always said that I should watch it and maybe start being in more activities, such as joining the cheerleading squad again. I quit my sophomore year. I was already on the track team, but apparently our running shorts weren't cute enough for her. Now that she's left, dad's been on my case about it too. Oh well, its my body and I'll eat anything I want to.

I ran upstairs to change out of my gown, and put on my blue blouse over my black cami with a pair of skinny jeans , silver hoop earings and black high heels. I looked good. I was in a partying mood, and I've gotta look good. It's my thing. I made sure that I had my phone and walked down the stairs and looked in the mirror. I curled my hair before the ceramony, and it still looked good. I locked the front door and made my way to my car. I could see Kyle watching me through the window. I climbed in and looked at him. "What? I'm in a partying mood and I've gotta look good. Okay, rule number one. When you are in one of these moods, you have to look like you are. Got it?" I asked him grabing my mascara out of my purse. I flipped down the visor and looked in the mirror. I put on my lip gloss, mascara, and eye liner. I tossed him a Honey Bun and pulled out of the drive way.

"Okay, got it. Oh, and thanks." He unwrapped his sweet treat and ate it in like three bites. "So, since I feel like partying, I have to look like it?"

"See, your catching on." I said smiling. "You're a quick learner.

He laughs. "Yeah. It's one of my many talents." He grinned. I pulled into his drive way and I looked out my window and could see that everyone was already there.

"Did I really take that long? Seriously." I climber out and tossed my keys into my purse. "Let's get this party started!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kyle and I ran into the house and stopped in our tracks, and burst out laughing. In his living room, one of his cousins was wearing a fairy princess costume. He had the makeup and hat, and he was rocking it. I never knew I could laugh so hard because I had to hold my waist and had tears going down my face. "Hey Kyle, I think you have a challenge of being the class clown, cause he's doing a pretty good damn job at beating you," I said still laughing.

Kyle took off his gown and threw it onto the floor. "It's so on!" he yelled and ran upstairs. About 5 minutes later, you could hear him yell, "You're not allowed to laugh." I could tell he was making it a game of who would laugh first. He came down the stairs, dressed as superman. He had a red towel for a cape and had superman boxers on. I had to slide down to the floor and hugging my knees and hid my face so that I didn't have to look because I would probably loose. I felt him come up in front of me and tried to take my hands away from my face. "Come on Kira, you know you want to look." He laughed.

"Nope, I'm not looking." He decided to try and tickle my sides and that about did me in. "No! That's not fair!" I wiggled away from his tickling hands and ran to the front door, but he grabbed me around the waist and put me into his arms. I closed my eyes and shouted, " hey princess! I think you should kick his ass for me because I know he doesn't like to be beaten by a girl!" I opened my eyes and looked at Kyle's face and saw a mischievous look in his eyes. Not a good sign.

"Yeah princess, come over here." Kyle set me down and I walked backwards towards the front door. I watched as his cousin walked very slowly to Kyle. When he was close enough, Kyle put an arm around his cousin and tried to kiss him. I took that moment to take my heels off and run out the front door. I hid behind the bush and watched to front door just in case he came out. Kyle came out and looked around. He looked to wear I was hiding and went back inside. I was about to come out when I felt someone come behind me and pick me up and throw me over their shoulder. I screamed and looked down at whoever's clothes to see if I recognized them. The person had a pink dress on and I laughed. "Superman, I need you!" I yelled. I heard someone running across the lawn and the next you know I'm on the ground laughing. Kyle came up to his cousin and kissed him on his cheek, pretty close to his lips. Kyle helped me up and gave him a high five. "Nice." I looked over at his cousin who was still in shocked and rubbing his face. I walked over to him and held my hand out to him. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Kira."

"Kira," he tried out my name. "Caleb." And shook my hand. I felt a jolt go through my body. Not one of those oh-my's-god-he's-touching-me-kinds of jolt. But an actual jolt. I closed my eyes and saw little vision go by. One of them showed me standing on a porch with tan arms going around me from behind and a brown haired head on top of mine, then leaning down and kissing my neck. Then that image vanished and a new one appeared.

Me running, someone chasing me, but I looked happy. I looked back and saw a brown haired boy hot on my trail, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder as I squealed in delight. Behind them was a house with a for-sale sign, but **SOLD** was stamped on it, a moving truck in the drive way.

Then a man and women taking a walk through a lot of white sand and the ocean next to them. The man pricked his finger on a cactus while swinging his arms. I kissed his finger and then pulled him back to a house, through big bay doors into a bedroom. He pushed me to the bed and following me, kissing me senseless as we rolled around in the white sheets.

Then I saw me, right now, holding the hand of a tan, dark haired boy in a princess dress. The look of pleasure and confused delight on my face was also on his. His eyes opened and smiled at me like he understood everything, like I was everything. I was jolted back to the present and opened my eyes and saw what was actually in front of me and not a vision of happy times. I was still looking at Caleb's face. He was still looking at me, but just like in the vision, he was smiling.

"It's you," he whispered. "You're the one."

"What's going on?" I heard Kyle say behind me but I couldn't look away from the blue eyes looking back at me with such want.

Caleb came closer to me, releasing my hand, and framing either side of my face, and I was suddenly felt a flood of calm and warmth.

"Breath Kira." I didn't realize that I was holding my breath. I took a deep breath and felt the air rush in and out frantically as I blinked. My head cleared a little. He smiled. "Everything is going to be okay. All right? Just don't be upset. You don't have to be scared."

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked and pushed Caleb's hands away. The second that they left, I felt cold and empty and my smile disappeared. Caleb must have seen it because he reached for my hand again, but was stopped by Kyle. "Dude, not cool. We might have been messing around and her shaking your hand, but I told you about this girl. Your can't just-"

"She's the one, Kyle, " Caleb interrupted never taking his eyes from mine. It felt like eternity had passed since he'd first taken my hand and I was still tingling in my veins from whatever had taken place. "It's her."

"What?" Kyle said loudly, almost shouting. "But you just… met." He sighed harshly and ran his finger through his hair. "You gotta be frigging kidding me."

"What's going on?" I asked softly and finally pulling my eyes away from Caleb's and looking between the two. Kyle looked angry. Caleb looked in awe and blissed out. He stepped closer to me, but didn't tough me this time.

"Kira, we have a lot to talk about."

"Not tonight, Caleb. You're going to scare her." Kyle said, coming to stand between us again."She has no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm not going to scare her. She knows me inside, like I do her, Kyle. It's exactly like they always described it. I can feel her heart beating."

Kyle cursed and shook his head. "This is bull. I can't believe you did this. You knew how I felt about her and you still did it."

"You know that's not how it works. We don't get to choose. I'm sorry, Kyle. I really am."

"Well, fat lot of goods that does me."

"Stop it!" I yelled to stop them, but I was still very confused. "Please tell me what is going on." I felt a little light headed and blinked to clear my vision.

Caleb came around Kyle and grabbed my upper arms gently. "Kira, everything is going to be fine. Just wait. It's new, it'll calm down. Just breath."

I felt something strange. It felt like an invader, a welcomed invader. Like something was pushing its way into my thoughts or my body somehow. I felt him. I gasped and looked at him. He smiled, realizing what I felt.

"I can feel… your heart beating. I can feel your…happiness." I don't understand how I knew that, but I just did.

I brought my hand to my heart to feel in under my finger. I could feel each beat of his heart as if it were my own. I felt his concern over me, he was worried that I was going to run when he told me everything, he felt intense sense of protection for me, but more than anything, I felt his utter joy of what was happening between us, whatever that was.

"See," he continued to explain to Kyle, but his eyes stayed on mine, as did his hands. "She can feel me already." He laughed a breathily chuckle, but his next words were barely whispered. "Wow, I can't believe this."

"You're too young." Kyle protested. "She's only seventeen. You're both too young."

"You're only seventeen and you graduated?" Caleb asked me.

"Yeah. I graduated a year early. I really liked school." I said smiling.

"See, she's even too smart for you." Kyle said, clearly irritated.

"Tell that to the imprint."

"You know what? No." Kyle once again came and stood in between us and as soon as Caleb's hands released me, his heartbeat went with him. I was beginning to be angry with Kyle, but I didn't know why. " I'm going to take her out for awhile to clear her head."

You want to take my significant out for a walk, when we could be telling the family?" he raised his eyebrow at his cousin.

I couldn't speak, I just let them have at it, even though it was kinda funny. Superman and the Princess fighting. Caleb looked over at me and smiled, clearly hearing what I was thinking.

"Yes, exactly. If she is your significant, she still will be when she gets back, won't she?"

"We have to talk about this Kyle, we have to tell the famiy."

" I know, I think you can spare her one night since you will be spending the rest of your life with her," he said snidely.

"Kyle, don't be like this."

I finally found my voice. "Ok, ok, ok. I have no idea what's going on. I feel really strange, I feel… really strange. Why are you both talking like I'm not here?"

"Kira, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to be mixed up in all this." Kyle said, turning to look at me.

"AARRGG! When I ask you a simple question, I want a. Simple. Answer." I said, finally exploding, and walked over to the porch and sat on the step. If they wanted to talk about me. Go ahead, I'm not stopping them. Only one question stood out.

"Is this going to end your friendship?" Caleb asked

"It might." Kyle answered simply.

I gasped and looked over at Kyle. "Kyle!" I yelled but my voice cracked. "Why would you say that?"

Kyle looked a little guilty, and he should be. "Kira, c'mon. you know I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it," I stood up and yelled. "Didn't mean it! Then why did you even say it!" I was trembling. I was angry and upset. "You can have your little argument. I'm leaving." I went inside and out my heels on and grabbed my purse. I went into the kitchen and found Kyle's parent standing by the counter. "Hey, I'm leaving and thought I tell you I had fun."

"You look upset. You okay?" Kyle's dad asked. He looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, just stressed. I'll be over tomorrow so you can explain to me whatever happened. See ya." I waved and walked out the front door, and saw Caleb and Kyle were still fighting. I walked right by them and unlocked my car.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Caleb asked running to catch up with me.

"I'm going to hang out with a couple of friends. Come get me in the morning. I told Kyle's parents that I was coming back over so they can explain to me what happened between us." I hugged him and sighed. "I just need some time to think." I pulled away from him and got in my car. He closed my door, and I could feel him watching me as I pulled away from the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I didn't know where I was going, and ended up driving to Pablo's restaurant. When I walked in, I saw my old group sitting in the corner. I walked up to them.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys." I asked, standing next to Becca, my best friend.

"Sure. Are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head and felt tears roll down my face. She pulled me into a hug. "What happened?

"I'm just stressed out. My dad keeps getting on my case about everything. My weight and how it's my fault that my mom left. It's like what the heck. What do I do Beck?"

She pulled back and looked at me. She took a napkin and wiped under my eyes. I'm guessing my mascara smeared. She grabs the mascara out of my purse and fixed it. "First of all, we are going to party till we drop. Second, I'm going to kick your dad square in the butt and we're going to have to go to the hospital to get my foot removed." I laughed at that one and she smiled. "Third, you're not telling me everything that's going on. Now spill it."

"Ok, ok. Me and Kyle got into a huge fight and said he didn't want to be friends anymore, and a bunch of other things I don't want to talk about. There, happy now."

"Yes, very happy." Beck said, sounding amused. "Now that number three is out of the way, not sure I can do number two, but we can defiantly do number one. What do ya say chicka?"

"What mood do I look like I'm in. if you already knew, you wouldn't have to ask." I said, looking around the table.

"I say you want to kick someone's butt. Let me guess, your dads?" Nathan said, giving me a pouty look.

"Tempting, but no. Anyone else"

"How about your partying mood?" Chad asked. He was my ex boyfriend and he broke up with me about a year ago because he's going to be going to Florida to play football. He didn't want it to be so hard and he warned me before we started dating so I wasn't really angry but I was upset. He and I are still good friends and I love that we still can without the weird tension you get when people see their ex's.

"Awh, you know me so well." I said smiling.

"Where were you anyway?" Beck asked.

"I was at Kyle Jacobson's house because his parent were throwing a party and I knew my dad wasn't going to do anything for me, so I thought why not." I shrugged and sat down next to Chad. A guy that was walking past grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of my seat. I felt a jolt and thought I was going to have those same images as I did with Caleb again, but instead my veins screamed in protest and my skin burned hot on my arm. My body was warning him; my blood, whatever, but it worked. This guys intensions were not to keep me safe.

He released my arm and cursed like I shocked him, which technically I did. He eyed me with wide, scared eyes, and something else; anger. "Kyle is you significant! Impossible!"

"Not Kyle's, C… C… Caleb's." I stuttered out fright. I backed away from him until I hit the edge of my seat.

"You're human. You're what… fifteen?"

"Seventeen," I corrected. I sat back down and tried to get as close to Chad and as far away from the guy that I could. I ended up just grabbing onto Chad.

"Impossible," he repeated, but this time he growled it. I squeaked and hugged Chad even tighter. I know it must sound weird and that I should just stand up to him, but this guy was huge! I felt like a midget compared to him.

"Marcus, let's go, there's nothing you can do about it," one of his friends said, coming up behind him.

"For now human." Marcus spat and eyes me evilly before they moved on.

"What was that about Kira?" Chad asked, while I loosed my hold on him.

"Um if I knew I would tell you. Are you sure this isn't all a dream." I asked, looking at him.

"Uh, babe, I don't think this is a dream." Beck said, coming up behind me.

"Can this day get any worse?" Just then my cell phone started to ring. I answered it without checking the caller ID. "What?"

"Don't you what me young lady, I'm your mother." I was silent for a few minute. I stood up and grabbed onto Becks hand and pulled her outside with me.

"What do you want mom, and don't tell me how sorry you are and how happy you are without dad in your life." Beck looked over at me and shook her head.

"I wanted to tell you congratulations on graduating."

"Yeah well thanks. I'm kinda busy right now so ill just call you later." Not. I hung up on her, not wanting to hear anything else she had to say.

"What did she want?" Beck asked.

"To say congrats on graduating. What did she think I wasn't going to graduate? Well, anyways. I'm going to head home. It's been a long day for me. I'll see you later okay?" I gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah ok. I'll see you later." I turned and headed back to my car. I got in and drove home, hoping this is all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning and felt terrible like I had the flu or something. I rolled over in my bed and clutched my queasy stomach, feeling a pounding in my head and chest. The pound coincided with my heartbeat.

I sat up and saw stars. That's never happened before. At first I was alarmed. Maybe it was something worse than the flu. I stood and went to the mirror. I looked haggard.

When I got back home last night, it wasn't that late, but dad was nowhere to be seen, as usual. I went straight to bed, feeling more exhausted than I had in a long time.

And now, I could see my face was dark with fatigue. My eyes were dull and shaded. What in the world? I lifted my arm to push back my hair to check the little gash on my forehead that I've had for awhile and froze. There was a black handprint burned into me skin, black and grayish like it was charred, right by my elbow on my right arm. What the-, then I remembered. My arm burned hot when that Marcus dude grabbed my arm yesterday. Apparently he doesn't know what personal space is, cause now I had a strange black grip burned into my skin. Perfect.

I heard my phone ring, probably Beck or Chad to see how I was, but I didn't answer it. I took a shower instead. It was one of the best showers I've ever had. I still felt bad, but better. The hot water did wonders on my body. My face seemed back to normal and my eyes were brighter. But I still needed some makeup. Then I remembered. Caleb. He said he would come and get me today.

I ran to my room and pulled some clothes out. I actually thought about what I was going to wear. I had the jitters. I slipped on my purple blouse over my white cami and white hoop earrings with my skinny jeans. I looked in my closet and found my white heels to match. I walked back into the bathroom to fix my hair and put on some makeup.

I felt a bubble on anxiety and nerves. What had happened last night? I can't believe I blew up like that. What if he didn't want to see me anymore? While he was talking to Kyle, I heard him explain to him what exactly a significant was. I guess it's some kind of soul mate, or an imprint. Whatever that means. It feels like I'm in some kind of werewolf movie or something like that. I can't believe I am bound to him in some twisted soul mate thing. I can't believe I was so crazy about a guy I barely knew.

I started to have a mini-panic attack, swallowing down the lump in my throat. Then it began o escalate to full blown.

What if Caleb really hated me? Why did I need him so badly? What was going to happen to me? Would I just marry some freak guy and live in their weird community forever? Could I run before he got here? Did I really want to? No, I didn't and if he asked me to marry him right now I'm not sure I could say no.

My breathing was crazy out of control and I grabbed the sink to hold myself up. I felt all wrong and my muscles twist in my badly as I kept Caleb in my thoughts. I was just about to really worry, maybe call someone, though I didn't know who, when I felt arms around me, turning me around and pulling me to them.

"I'm sorry." He pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me and whispering in my ear as his hands ran up and down my arm. "I got her as fast as I could."

Caleb.

I sighed in relief as I felt a release of all the tension, the queasiness, the aching muscles, the painful breaths, everything, as I settles my arms around his waist. I felt brand new, but I couldn't shake he feeling that he was mad at me and only had to do this.

He pulled back and looked down at me with a questioned look. If he has to look down at me with heels on, I must be a midget compared to him. Oh well. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked, but not letting me go.

"Because of how I acted last night. I should have let you explain." I said, looking guilty,

"No. I know that you needed some time to yourself, and I gave it to you. Oh, and how was your time with your friends." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, I had a good time. Mostly."

"Why mostly?" he said, suddenly concerned. "What-" he saw my arm and his eyes went wide. I'd forgotten about the angry, black, burned handprint. His face twisted in anger. "What happened?"

"Some guy called Marcus." I rubbed it like it might come off. He pushed my fingers away gently to run his thumb across it, almost reverently. "Marcus touched you?" he said softly and I knew not to mistake the softness for anything but trying to fight got control.

"He grabbed me when I mentioned Kyle, he pulled me out of my chair. But as soon as he knew that i-you-we…"

"That we imprinted." He supplied

"Yes. He left. I didn't see this till this morning.".

"It's what happens to warn that that you don't belong to them."

"I know, I felt it, but why didn't it do it when Kyle's parents hugged me?"

"It only happens if the person's actions aren't of pure intention. Your body can sense it when someone means you harm,"

"So, that Marcus guy wanted to hurt me?" I said breathlessly at the prospect.

"Don't you worry about that just yet." His big hand came up to my cheek, making me want to shiver."One thing at a time. I'll explain it all to you, but right now, I need to get you over to Kyle's. my family is all there, waiting for us."

"Eh," I cringed. "I don't like big crowds."

"You'll like this crowd. Plus, you've already met most of them. They were so happy when they realized what you said to them. They can't wait to see you again. This rarely happens to humans."

"Caleb," I said and he sighed, closing his eyes like he was in ecstasy at the sound of his name from my mouth. "I have no idea what's going on. I mean, what does this all mean? Why do I have to meet the rest of your family, after only knowing you for one day?"

"Well," he said slightly unsure, "I, uh… you're my significant. I mean, I would never force you to do anything, but this means something to my family. You are so important and the sooner you learn all about what's going on, the sooner you can make decisions if you want anything to do with it or not."

"There are so many things you don't know. So many things that I need to tell you and explain. But if after you hear everything today and you don't want anything to do with any of it, with me, I won't stop you from leaving if that's what you want." He said, and I could see that he meant it in his eyes.

"Okay. I'm ready to go." I nodded. "I need to tell my dad where I'm going."

"All right, that seems fair. You have to meet the rest of my family, so I should meet yours."

"I don't think that the word 'family' contains one person." I mutter.

"Sure it does." He stopped in the hall to look at the pictures on the wall. He first one showed me and Bish standing next to each other, with his arm around me. "Who's this?"

"Oh, that's my older brother Bish. He lives in NYC now. He was adopted." I laughed. We walked to the next photo that showed me, Bish, mom, and dad all standing on the beach. I was on my brothers shoulders and tickling his neck making him laugh. My mom was standing in front of Bish and Dad.

"Wow, you really look like your mom."

"Yeah, everyone says that."

"What happened to her?"

"She left," I shrugging before heading down stairs.

"I'm sorry. That sucks."

"Yeah," I agreed and then called to dad before we went in the den. Just in case he was only in his underwear. "Dad?"

I heard him grunt and I felt a grip on my hand tighten. I didn't realize that I was holding Caleb's hand. Caleb smiled at me and I tried to think how to explain him to my father.

"What do you want, Kira?" my dad called out.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with a friend." He just grunted. I let go of Caleb hand and walked in front of the television. "Are you going to listen to me?"  
"I heard you," he turned to Caleb. "Hi." He turned back to me. "Happy now?"

I pointed to Caleb to wait outside, which he did. I glared at my father. "What is the matter with you?"

"What?"

"Was mom the only person who was important to you? You barely talk to me, or spend any time together. Have you forgotten that I've lost her too? She was my mom, but you don't see me sitting around and only going to school because I have too." I realized that my voice was raising and I was breathing hard from my little rant.

He stood up in front of me."Now don't talk to me like that young lady. I do take care of you and listen to you." He yelled.

Yeah, sine when! You never get off that couch unless you have to go to the bathroom, or for something to eat, or sleep, of if you have to go to work! I had to get a job, and I almost have to work full time! I had to join the work release program so I could get more money for food and pay my car insurance and for clothes that you said you would help pay for! Yeah, you give me a place to live, but what else do you give me besides a father who is still upset about his wife leaving and forgetting about his daughter!" I finally exploded. I felt tears going down my face and they were from anger. I was shaking and trembling.

Dad's face turned red. "It's your fault that your mother left! You worked her to hard, and if just listened to her she would still be here!" he raised his hand and I tried to duck but he already hit me across the face. I was stunned and held my face. "That's what you get for talking to me the way you did."

"You know what? Fine. I'm leaving for a few days and I'm staying at a friend's house because I can't take you blaming me for everything anymore!" I yelled, holding my cheek and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I reached under my bed and grabbed my suit case. I filled it with a couple shirts, tank tops, underwear, bras, phone charger, socks, jewelry, shoes that match, jeans and skirts, bathing suit(there's got to be a pool somewhere), towel, toiletries, and anything else that I needed.

I zipped it and grabbed my phone and put it in my purse. I walked downstairs where my dad was standing. He reached and grabbed my arm. I jerked it back and looked at him with a tear going down my face. "Don't touch me." I said and walked out the front door. Caleb watched me where he was standing. I unlocked my car and put my bag in the back seat. I slammed it shut and thought about what my dad did. That was the first time that he has ever done that. I guess he really only cares about mom after all.

Caleb came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear. "You going to be okay?" he rubbed my arms, taking away some of the tension in me.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that he did that. I'm probably going to stay at a friend's house or a hotel, because I can't deal with him blaming me all the time. If I do stay at a hotel, I'll give you a key to get in if you need to." I turned in his arms and hugged him around the waist. I sighed, the tension finally going away.

"We should get going. The family is probably wondering where we are." He turned me and gently pushed me towards the car. "So, like you said yesterday, you graduated early?" he asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I really like school. You're probably going to think I'm a freak, but I really liked to do tests. I don't know why though."

"You don't like to anymore?"

"No I still do, it's just that I didn't focus as mush because of my mom leaving."

He nodded like he knew to leave that one alone. "You're not a freak." He said, leaning over." I like to do geometry speed drills. Loved it."

I raised my eyebrow and dropped my jaw.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you're the freak."

"Hey!" we both laughed.

"So what are you going in?" I asked, turning on Kyle's road.

"I'm a sophomore. I'm learning to be an architect."

"Ah, that makes sense since you like geometry." I pulled into Kyle's driveway and stepped out. I looked at the house. Why am I freaking out about his family, since I met, like, half of them? Caleb realized that I was acting werid and walked back over.

"I'm not normal am I?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"You said this doesn't happen to humans."

"I said it's rare."

"What is they don't like me? I mean, I've met them but, they don't know much about me." I said, looking at the grass.

"What's not to like?" he asked sweetly.

"What if they think that the imprint was a mistake? What if they think I'm naïve and too young? What if they think you have your work cut out for you? I'm scared to walk through that door and hear what they might say. I'm nobody, I'm not rich. I'm boring, I'm not special and I'm only seventeen."

"Kira-"

"And I'm terrified that once you get to know me, you will realize it too."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted my chin with a finger to make me look at him. I leaned in at the feel of his warmth and he smiled, which was gorgeous.

"All an imprint is, is our souls finding each other. It's telling our bodies that we've found our other half. I was drawn to you before we even realized what we were to each other, even if I was in a princess dress." I laughed at that memory."So, you don't have to worry. I like you for you and that's not going to change. When we go in there, just think about how I feel about you."

"How you feel about me. Okay." I nodded and smiled.

"Oh, and don't think about the people staring out the window." He said, hiding his laugh.

"You so did that on purpose. So mean." I didn't have to turn around to know that he was right, but I could see a crowd of people at the window, more then I could count, out of the corner of my eye. I groaned and Caleb let out a small chuckle.

"You ready." He asked.

"No." I said and finally turning around to see a little girl waving at me. I waved at her and she jumped up and down. Even though I couldn't hear her, I knew she was squealing. I laughed and turned back to Caleb."Be prepared to answer a million questions."

"Planned on it." He said, grinning.

We walked up to the door and before I could open it, it opened and I was pulled into the arms of a grey haired lady, who smelled like lilacs, and she swayed me from side to side, and all I could do was let her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Gran!" Caleb exclaimed. He grabbed my arm, trying to make her let me go. "She's already scared enough."

"Ah, now Caleb. Let me have my fun." She finally let go, and I grabbed onto Caleb's arm, looking around the room. There were a lot of people, that I didn't know, in this little room. A younger lady with long blonde hair came up to me.

"Hi Kira. I'm Caleb's mom, Rachel. Please call me that, none of the Mrs. Jacobson stuff, I'm not that old." She pulled me into a hug. Most of her words I couldn't hear because she was talking into my hair. "You don't know how happy I am for you two." She pulled back and just looked at me. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, ice tea would be nice."

"Sure. How about you guys go wait in the living room while I get the drinks. Okay?"

"Okay mom." Caleb said, pulling me to sit next to him on the couch. Everyone followed us and sat around us. I felt like a famous person. N ow I know what it's like to have people watch your every move. I looked around the room and noticed how big it was inside.

"I've always like this house whenever I came over. It's so big." I said looking at Caleb and someone behind me laughed. I turned and saw that it was Kyle's dad.

"I hope you like it. I built it myself." My jaw dropped and Caleb reached over push I back up. God, I wish my dad could do that, but no. He has to be stubborn about everything now. I looked back over to Caleb and noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and white shorts with brown sandals. It was totally different from his princess dress. I wonder where he got it from, but I don't think I want to know. Caleb must have been reading my mind because he burst out laughing. Rachel came back in with our drinks and looked between us as she handed me my drink and sat across from us. I took a drink and handed it to Caleb who gladly took it and took a drink, then sat it down on the table in front of us.

"So Kira, tell us a little about yourself."

"Umm, mom. You're supposed to tell her about the history and what we are. Where's dad?" Caleb asked, taking my hand in his and I instantly relaxed. I didn't know that I was that tense until that second.

"Your dad got caught up in work at the office. He will be here soon." She told him, taking a drink of what I think was coffee.

"How about we let Gran talk to her since she was human when this all happened to her." I gasped and watched as Gran came around and sat down next to Rachel. She removed a silver locket from around her neck. She opened it and showed me a picture of her and a man who looked like Caleb. I turned and looked at Caleb then back to the picture. Gran laughed and took the locket and put it back around her neck.

"Yes, Caleb looks a lot like my Raymond. We met at a dinner buffet and we both reached for a roll. I never felt so terrified in my life. I saw all these different visions and once it was over, I dropped my food and threw myself into his arms. My parent thought I was going insane."

"Every morning, I would get a pain in my body somewhere in my body, like I had the flu, much like you should have this morning. My parent didn't know what to do and I was almost sent to an institution."

"Wow."

"So, you see why we are so concerned for you two, especially you since you are a human. You have parents who will not understand your need to be with Caleb, among other things. Plus, you are so very young and not yet legal, the youngest I've ever heard of being imprinted in all the clans. I am worried about causing problems between you and your family.

"Well," I said. "I actually graduated early."

"Yes, Kyle told us. Skipped a grade?"

"Yes ma'am, but even if I didn't, my parents won't cause any problems, so you don't have to worry about that."

"What do you mean child?" she asked me.

I felt so uncomfortable. I didn't want to hash out my sad sob story in front of twenty or so people with their waiting eyes. They wanted the dirt and life story of the strange girl who was thrust in their lives. I looked down at my hands and bit my lip nervously.

I felt hands touch my shoulder and a wave or warmth and calmness went through my body. I looked up into those blue eyes. He was rescuing me again, with a little encouraging smile to boot. So I told her everything she wanted to know.

"My mom left last summer. It's just been me and my dad and he's a little depressed and a little… bitter. I barely see him anymore. Before I came here, we got into a huge fight, so I'm going to find a place to stay for awhile. I don't have any other family members except for an older adoptive brother, but he lives in New York. No Grandparents, no uncles, no cousins. Just us."

I waited for all the 'ahhs' and 'you poor thing' but they didn't come. Gran was the first one to speak. "That's hard, but it will only make it a lot easier on you. Do you have a plan for collage or anything yet?"

"No. Not yet." I said picking at the fabric of my jeans.

"Well, we'll talk about that later when the time comes." She said looking from me to Caleb and back.

"Um, what did you mean it would be 'easier' for me?"

"Well, sweetie, you can't live without Caleb."


	6. Author Note

**I'm sorry everyone. I'm having a major writers block on this story. I promise to update more soon. I have a busy summer ahead of me with all my softball tournaments, but when I have time ill add me. Thanks for reading what Chapters I do have so far and for understanding. You guys are great!**

**-Soul Mate Are Forever. 3**


End file.
